<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DT is on Twitter! by Kira7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452327">DT is on Twitter!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7'>Kira7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Eggplant Emoji, Forgive Me, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mr. Sheen if you are reading this let me say I'm terribly sorry, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Please Don't Hate Me, Read this as you like the most: as they're friends or as they're lovers, english isn't author's first language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk what to say, I just wondered how Mr. Tennant would react to this joke, and my mind started to fancy.<br/>I don't know them personally, so what I wrote can be totally out of their character. Sorry, it's the first time I write about real people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Sheen &amp; David Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DT is on Twitter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>After he had a screenshot of his twitter page, Michael decided to send it to David, just to let him know, and maybe to make him laugh, so he sent the photo to his friend.</p><p>«I didn't know you decided to make a Twitter account, I have to find out by myself.»<br/>
«You really are a horrible person.»</p><p>Often David was sleeping at that hour, and if he was awake he wouldn't answer, he wasn't a man who liked to be always on a cell phone, so the Welsh man decided to scroll some answers on his tweet and the more he read the more he laughed. Then Michael's phone vibrates, how strange; he opened it and started to read the message.</p><p>«I didn't know it either.»<br/>
«Said the man who tweets an eggplant with my name.»</p><p>Michael laughed, ignoring it's a late hour, then another message arrived.</p><p>«How are they reacting?»</p><p>«They're all freaking out and becoming you. Look.»<br/>
He sent another screenshot of some of his fans and waited.</p><p>«I've always said you like to torture them.»</p><p>«They asked for it, they wanted to make a joke on me.»</p><p>«And I'm here wondering why Neil asked you to play an angel.»</p><p>«Because you were perfect playing the devil. 😏😉»</p><p>«If you say so...»<br/>
«I still can't believe you tweeted an eggplant with my name.»</p><p>Michael frowned and tapped.<br/>
«Does it bother you?»</p><p>«Quite the opposite.»<br/>
«I'm laughing for ten minutes thinking about it.»</p><p>«I almost add another tweet with the peach and raindrops. 😂»</p><p>«Oh my God, you won't do it seriously, do you?»</p><p>«Why not? It could be really funny.»</p><p>«You feral angel.»</p><p>Then Michael received a call and he immediately answered.<br/>
"If you're wondering, no, I haven't done anything, yet."<br/>
"<i>Luckily. I arrived on time,</i>" then the Scottish man started to laugh and Michael followed him.<br/>
"However, I cannot assure you of their safety. I want to have a little more fun with them."<br/>
"<i>I imagined,</i>" he said, trying to suppress a yawn.<br/>
"I woke you up?"<br/>
"<i>Um no, I was looking out the window. I'm going to sleep in a few minutes.</i>"<br/>
Michael also glanced out the window, "I'll let you go to sleep then."<br/>
"<i>What if I really create a Twitter account?</i>"<br/>
Michael started laughing again, listening to David who was talking on the other end.<br/>
"I warn you, it's not like My Space."<br/>
"<i>I know, or at least I understand it.</i>"<br/>
"Are you ready to receive endless compliments from your fans?"<br/>
For a moment there was only silence.<br/>
"<i>Maybe it's better not, then.</i>"<br/>
"Look, it's fun, huh," he enjoyed teasing the other man.<br/>
"<i>Yeah, you showed it to me while we were shooting Good Omens.</i>"<br/>
"Oh look, several messages are coming and they all say that you are fantastic and they love you."<br/>
"<i>No, better not, I can't handle it.</i>"<br/>
Michael laughed another time, "Oh well, I tried."<br/>
Another laugh reached his ear, followed by a yawn, "<i>Sorry Michael, I can't keep my eyes open anymore.</i>"<br/>
"Don't worry, I thought you would answer me tomorrow morning."<br/>
"<i>Thanks for making me laugh.</i>"<br/>
"My duty."<br/>
He heard an amused snort and was himself smiling.<br/>
"<i>Goodnight Michael.</i>"<br/>
"Night, David."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ^^</p><p>If you want to scream with me, you can find me on <a href="https://kira-7.tumblr.com">
  <b>Tumblr</b>
</a> or <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13">
  <b>Twitter</b>
</a> 😄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>